LF
by LF-Girl-1987
Summary: Drinking, smoking, kissing LF and Sakura at a lake, someone shows up never expected


Hey, this is LF Girl. Here's the deal Sakura is 16, Syaoran is 17 Tomoyo is 16 and Eriol is 17 I have also added some new characters. There's Nikki who is 16, Mark is 17 John is 17, Robby is 16, Big Mike is 17, and Caitlin is 16, and just so you know their known as LF or Lake Farm. This story takes place in Tokyo, and Syaoran hasn't returned and it's been five years. Also in the time he was gone LF had moved to Tokyo from Hong Kong. Nikki is the lead singer in the band LF. Mark is lead guitar, Caitlin is drums, John is guitar, Big Mike is keyboards, and Robby is the mix boards. Sakura and Tomoyo are good friends with LF and LF knows all about the Clow cards. LF is Famous all around the world. Lets get to the story know shall we, now that you know all the facts. *************************************************************************  
Chapter 1  
  
It was an Saturday morning in Tokyo, and Sakura and Tomoyo were waiting in Tokyo Gardens waiting for Nikki and the others. "So, Sakura. How are you and Robby doing? You've been dating for four weeks now." asked Tomoyo. "Well, he's sweet, but I still love Syaoran, and besides, Syaoran promised to come back." said Sakura happily. "Sakura, get a grip. It's been five years. Robby's sweet kind and loveable. Anyway, if Syaoran does come back... what are you going to do about Robby?" asked Tomoyo as she saw Robby and the others heading toward them. "I'll figure it out when the time comes. Hey Robby, baby." said Sakura giving Robby a hug.  
"Hey Tomoyo! What's up?" asked John with his brown hair spiked in every which way. "Not much John. What are we here for?" asked Tomoyo looking at the others. "Well, this is where we want to have a concert." said Caitlin her blue eyes full of happiness. "Really!? That's so cool!" yelled Sakura jumping up and down. "When is it?" asked Tomoyo. "Next week." said Mark with his baby blue eyes smiling. "Okay, Sakura, I need your help on song selection.' said Nikki. "Tomoyo, your going to be on cloths duty. I'll make sure there not outrageous." said Big Mike. "Okay, now lets party. I've got $30 I'll go and get some bud." said Robby. "I've got $10 so I'll see about some PT (weed)" said John. "Okay we'll meet at the cliffs." said Nikki. "Make sure I get a 40!" yelled Tomoyo to Robby as he was leaving.  
"Well lets go to the cliffs." said Sakura her green eyes laughing. They got to the parking lot of the park and Nikki told them to get into her car, "I'm not going to leave my car here." said Mark. "Don't worry about it." said Tomoyo. Then they got into Nikki black 87 trans am firebird. "We'll come back for your cars later." said Nikki. Everyone knew that Nikki and Mark liked each other. Hell even they knew it. No one know why they haven't gone out yet, they didn't even know why. They speed to the cliffs and headed toward LF spot. About 2 minutes later John and Robby came back. Robby had gotten a six pack of Bacardi Sliver, 3 40s of bud and a 12 pack of bud.  
John showed up with one hit wonder PT. Tomoyo, Robby, and Mark were drinking the 40s, and Nikki was drinking a Bacardi, Big Mike and John had a bud. They noticed a couple of kids looking at them. They decided to leave LF spot and go check the other people out. They got over there and there was one person there. Mark couldn't walk cause at that time he had had a 40 and 5 buds. Sakura and Robby were making out, completely drunk. Big Mike, John, and Tomoyo had started to smoke the PT. Nikki took one hit and so did Mark. "Mark, you need to chill." said Nikki her violet eyes full of worry. Mark had fallen onto her. "Tomoyo help me" said Nikki laying Marks head on her lap. Tomoyo put his legs up, and went back to the rotation. Sakura and Robby had joined the rotation.  
"Nikki, come on. We're about to go. Take him to the road and wait for us there. We'll be there in a minute." said Robby. Mark was the only one falling. "Here let me help." said Sakura who was the soberest one out of all of us, because she had given John her 40. Mark, Nikki, and Sakura started walking down the path. Meanwhile, some other people started walking toward the place where Robby, Big Mike, Tomoyo, John, and Caitlin were. "Hey, whats up man." said Robby to a chestnut haired boy. "Whats up Robby. I haven't seen you since you and the others were last in Hong Kong." said the amber eyed boy. "Hey don't I know you?" said Tomoyo looking at the boy. "Well, I hope so Tomoyo." said the boy, and at that moment she knew who it was. "Hey wheres Nikki and Mark?" asked the boy. "At the road, waiting. Sakura is with them." said Big Mike.  
Meanwhile at the road. Mark was being held up by Nikki and Sakura. "Where's Robby? Lets go and get him." said Mark his short red hair pointing everywhere. "Sakura go and get the others." said Nikki her blonde hair messy. "Okay, I'll be back in a minute." said Tomoyo walking back down the path. "Listen, mark you need to chill out." said Nikki her voice full of worry. "I need to chill. See when I'm drunk I let out what deep inside of me. I'm letting all my feelings out." Said Mark breathing with his eyes closed. "Okay, talk." said Nikki still hold him up. Nikki blinked then before she knew it Mark was kissing her. Mark opened her mouth and started to massage her tough with his. Nikki didn't fight him and she kissed him back, Mark went from her mouth to kissing her neck. Then he laid his head on her shoulder.  
Back in the woods. "So, has Mark and Nikki dated yet?" asked the boy. "No, they haven't even kissed yet." said Caitlin her green blue eyes laughing. Really?!" yealled the boy. Just then Sakura came walking up saying, "Hey, Mark wants to go..who is that." asked Sakura looking at the back of the boys head. He turned around and Sakura's eyes widened. 'OH SHIT!!' thought Sakura feeling suddenly sick.  
  
;) ohh whats going on!? Who could the young man be!? please review! Love you! LF girl 1987 


End file.
